We'll fix you, no matter how broken you are (ADOPTED)
by Death to Barbie 0206
Summary: Sequel to my story Broken and Beloved. Jack has been Pitch's slave for almost two hundred years. Can the Guardians help him heal the scars? And will he ever fully accept them? Rated T for paranoia. ADOPTED BY SHADOWTHEHEDGEHOGGIRL113
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New series, sequel to Broken and Beloved. If you haven't read that one, then you probably should. Recap real quick: Jack has been Pitch's slave for almost two hundred years. Can the Guardians help him heal? Broken and Beloved is pretty short though, so I think that you should read that before reading this. Well thanks for reading that AN and here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: No ROTG for me. *sniffle***

Jack awoke to fluorescent lights in a white room. He blinked. He was lying in a bed. A bed. A freaking bed. Where was he?

"Jack!" A feminine voice said happily. Jack blinked again. What?

"You're awake! I'm so happy! For a minute I thought you died! I was so worried! How do you feel? Does anything hurt?" The voice rambled on and on.

"I'm sorry, where am I?" Jack murmured, until a brightly colored face came into view. He immediately recognized the lilac eyes, feathery updo, and bright white teeth.

"Tooth?" Jack whispered. Tooth nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, it's me! For a minute I thought you had amnesia or something, 'cause I was sure you were dead a few minutes ago."

"So, you hungry? Want something to eat? I'll get North and he can come look after you while I get some food. But then the yetis will need to check on you and see what they can do, alright?" Tooth asked. Jack, who had gotten lot somewhere around "North", nodded and bowed his head in submission.

Tooth pretended to not see the bowed head of the winter spirit and flew off to find North.

"Oh, North!" She called. "Nooooooooorth!"

North appeared in a doorway, holding a tiny hammer that looked comical in his huge hands. "Tooth?"

"North, I'm going to go get some food for Jack, so can you get your yetis and see what you all can do? Thanks!" Tooth said, zipping down to the kitchens.

North rolled his eyes and called some yetis to hellp him as he entered Jack's room.

"Jack!" He greeted. Jack flinched at the loud noise and looked up for just a second before his eyes disappeared back under the snow-white bangs. North felt his heart clench in sympathy and said gently, "The yetis are going to do a quick check up, okay?"

Jack looked up to see the a yeti coming in with a roll of bandages. Jack pressed himself against the bed and stared at the yeti with thinly veiled distrust and fear.

North came a bit closer. "Jack, it's okay. He won't hurt you. He just needs to see your chest for a minute so he can get your ribs back in place."

Jack nodded slowly and peeled off his blood-soaked blue hoodie, revealing an emaciated frame with the rib bones jutting out from the pale skin. Phil the yeti located the broken rib soon enough and taped it up. Jack was stiff as a board for the whole procedure.

One glance at the clearly starved winter spirit was enough to send the Guardian of Wonder into a heart-cleanching walk of shame. There were streaks of pale pink and angry red as scars dotting the pale skin and the rib bones were nearly visible through the thin skin.

The yeti grunted and Jack instinctively curled into a ball, protecting his just-taped-up ribs and cradling his broken arm against his chest.

"It's okay," North assured him. "He won't hurt you. He just needs to see your arm and leg now. Don't worry."

Phil the yeti got Jack's arm and leg into casts and lumbered back down the hall with a grunt of approval. North gave him a quick thank you and turned back to Jack. "Feel okay?"

Jack panicked. What was he supposed to say? Pitch liked it when he said he wasn't okay. Would Norht like it if he said he wasn't okay? Why would someone ask if he was okay? Was it rhetorical? Should he answer?

As Jack began his internal monologue of worry, North waited patiently for an answer until Jack whispered, "I don't know."

"Does anywhere hurt?" North pressed. Jack considered again. Everywhere hurt, but the yeti had just looked at him. Would North consider a no a lack of gratitude? Jack was grateful for a bed and someone actually caring enough to talk to him, but he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know," he whispered again. North tilted his head and said, "Rephrase. Does anywhere hurt? And if you say yes, I won't get mad. It's okay."

Jack slowly nodded. "Everywhere hurts." He breathed.

Tooth flew in with a tray balanced perfectly on one of her hands. "Jack! How did the check up go? Hungry?"

Jack flinched at the sudden loudness but regained control. "I-I can eat?" He whispered. Tooth gave him a strange look. "Of course!"

"Pitch always s-said that slaves d-don't require food," Jack said softly. "I c-can eat?"

"Why that little-" North began, although he was shushed by Tooth. "Yes, Jack, eat all you want. I'm going to have a serious talk with North about language."

North glared at her and she glared right back, mouthing, ' _Don't teach him curses in Russian for goodness sake.'_

North sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright Jack. I'll callBunny to come watch over you."

"Bunny!" North yelled suddenly. Jack shot straight up and out of the bed, tripping over his feet and landing on his face. He scrambled to get back up and stood poker-straight, breathes short and heavy, blue eyes wide with fear.

"North!" Tooth scolded. North offered an apologetic smile and said in a low voice, "Jack, it's okay. It's okay. We won't hurt you."

Jack glanced at him, terrified, and then bowed his head again. North could still sense the doubt, distrust, and fear, but he knew that he had to get Jack back in bed. "Here, Jack, why don't you get back in bed?"

Jack hesitantly sat back down on the bed and, with a bit further prompting, slipped under the covers. Tooth gave him his tray, and when her hand brushed his, he flinched back and looked up quickly.

Tooth offered a reassuring smile and handed him a piece of bread. Jack stared at it as though it were some sort of alien mushroom and whispered, "Who do I give this to?"

Tooth's mouth fell open. "Nobody. It's for you."

Jack blinked. "F-for me?"

Tooth nodded and pressed Jack's fingers around the bread. "Now, eat."

Jack hesitantly raised the bread to his lips and took a tiny nibble. Tooth nodded encouragingly and he took another small bite.

"Th-thank you, I-I'm full," Jack whispered after about five tiny bites. The bread was barely even a sixteenth gone and the tray was untouched.

"Well, of you say so," Tooth said doubtfully, taking the tray and bread from him and balancing it on her hand again. "I suggest you go back to sleep."

Jack nodded, getting out of the bed. "Where should I sleep?"

Tooth gestured to the bed with her free hand. "The bed."

Jack looked taken aback, but he slipped back under the covers, his eyes already closing. Tooth smiled at the sight and whispered, "Good night, Jack. I'll get Sandy to give you sweet dreams."

 **The end! Hope ya liked it, mates! Haha, I sound like Bunny. Aaaaaaannnnnyyyyways, have, you guys listened to 'I'm still here' from Treasure Planet? It sort of fits Jack, the movie Jack. I love the song. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed! And as always, read and review, my cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I know, quick updates. Anyways, I wanted to say that this is, by far, my favorite fanfic of all the ones I have ever written. If you have reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read this story, I thank you so much. Thanks also to everyone who gave me ideas for Broken and Beloved and this story!**

 **Also, to anyone who knows me at school: IMMIGRATION DAY WAS AWESOME! Even if I started out with 200 bucks and ended up with 60. But anyways, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not quite awesome enough to own ROTG. But just you wait.**

Jack awoke to a stream of golden light illuminating the room around him. The first thing he though was: Why is there light in Pitch's lair? And why is the ground so soft?

And then he remember the Guardians when he saw Sandy sleeping in a chair beside him.

Jack unsteadily sat up and, using the bedpost, pulled himself up to a standing position, almost falling over. He was dizzy, and not the mild kind that merely gives you a slight headache. He wa dizzy in the way that sends the world sideways and makes you stand one the ceiling and everything looks double.

He tripped over the chair leg and fell to the floor with a thump.

The Sandman jumped and blinked weary golden eyes. As soon as he saw Jack sprawled on the floor, he gently floated down and helped Jack up.

Sandy made some complex signs above his head and Jack peeked through his bangs to read them. He wasn't able to make much sense out of it, though.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-don't understand," Jack murmured, head bowed, waiting for his punishment.

Sandy shrugged and gave him a thumbs up, sending a golden tendril of sand off into the Pole. A minute later, North and Tooth came flying and running through the door. Jack froze and pressed himself into the corner, posture and terrified blue eyes giving off a 'cornered animal' sort of look.

"It's okay," Tooth soothed. "We're not going to hurt you."

Jack slowly unscrunched himself from the corner and hesitantly looked up slightly, casting his eyes down as soon as Tooth's purple orbs met his.

"Come on," Tooth coaxed. "It's okay."

And of course, Bunny ruined it by bursting in at that exact moment.

"Sandy! Wassup?" Bunny asked. (Okay, I know that doesn't sound like the Bunny we all know and love, but I wanted to make somebody say wassup and North and Tooth and Sandy seem to serious for that, and Jack...well, no. So Bunny it was)

"Seriously?" North asked.

(Wow, this is starting to sound weird. Back to character!)

Tooth stretched out a hand. "Want some dinner?"

"I-I can?" Jack stammered, internally cursing himself for his inability to act normal. Tooth nodded. "Of course! If you're hungry, that is. Nobody is ordering you to do anything, all right?"

Jack stood up unsteadily, swaying as he tilted his head slightly. Tooth caught him and gently steadied him. North took a sharp breath and pulled Jack's staff out from behind his back.

"Here," North said, thrusting the staff into Jack's hand. Jack flinched away, but a tiny smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as he traced a pattern in the old wood.

"I-I can have it?" Jack whispered. North nodded.

"Of course!" Tooth said, clasping Jack's fingers around it. "It's yours."

"Oh," Jack mumbled, staring down at the floor. "I-it's just that P-Pit-Master never l-let me h-have it."

Bunny growled slightly and Jack jumped back, clutching the staff tightly to his chest.

"No, no, mate, you can have it. I"m not mad at ya." Bunny reassured him, his paws out as if calming a startled animal.

"So, Jack, would you like to have dinner in the dining room or living room?" North asked. Sandy made a picture of a room with a couch and sofa in it.

"Surely whatever you decide must be correct," Jack responded quietly, still looking down at the fooor.

"Well, if what I decide correct, Christmas more important than Easter." North beamed at Bunny, who scowled.

"That is not true, mate. Easter is free candy and chocolate while Christmas is Barbie dolls and Lego stuff." Bunny retorted. Tooth groaned.

"Not this again, boys. Well then, Jack, living room or dining room?" Tooth asked. Jack shrugged. "I-I'm not very g-good at d-deciding. Surely whatever y-you decide will b-be correct." Jack said robotically.

"Aw, Jack, sweetie, it's fine if you choose. We don't mind." Tooth said.

"B-but M-Master said that t-the rules are t-that I'm not allowed t-to decide things." Jack said.

"New rules!" Bunny announced. "And they are: There are no rules." (Thank you Sheepgirl3!)

"What?" Jack asked, before clapping his hands over his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken."

"No, no, go ahead and talk. We talk over each other all the time mate." Bunny said.

"Yes. Talk all you want, if you hear yourself over Bunny's Australian accent." North laughed. Bunny glared at him. "So I have an Australian accent. You have a Russian accent." Bunny said.

The two argued and argued until everyone was watching them like they were an extremely interesting game of Ping-Pong.

"Well, your eggs look like little kid finger paints!" North said.

"Your yetis make toys look like pieces of crap!" Bunny retorted.

"Well, your giant creepy egg things crush everything in their path." North said.

"Christmas is bribery. And your yetis crush everything too!"

"Nyet! If they crush everything how do they make toys?"

"Your elves are stupid and they don"t know anything!"

"Well of course they not know everything! Their heads are not big enough for that much knowledge!"

"Christmas is stupid!"

"Easter is just hunting for some colored eggs when you could be doing much more important things like-" North began, but he was cut off by Tooth.

"Like brushing your teeth!" Tooth said excitedly.

"Or eating dinner." Bunny remarked. "We should get to dinner."

"Yes," North mused. "Time to go."

The four Guardians trooped through the door. Jack hesitated. Should he stay? The Guardians seemed nice, but what if they didn't want him there? Nobody wanted him. Would they want him to stay?

"Jack, coming?" North called. Jack stepped forward slowly, stumbling, but then catching himself on his staff. After that, his steps were soundless. Tooth and North and to constantly glance back to make sure he was still there.

When they reached the table, North and Tooth sat down immediately. Bunny followed and Sandy seated himself. Noticing Jack's hesitancy, North called out to him, "Come, Jack, join the party."

Jack obediently sat down between Sandy and Tooth and cast his eyes down immediately. Bunny and North exchanged sad glances and Sandy and Tooth exchanged heartbroken ones.

Nortth quickly began a conversation about the technology the humans used, but the silence Jack exuded was like a cloud of sorrow. It was depressing, really, watching the boy who looked no older than seventeen at the most so scarred and obedient.

"Jack, how do you like it here?" Tooth asked, attempting to draw Jack into conversation.

Oh no. What should he answer? Jack panicked. Was he supposed to say he liked it? Pitch didn't like it when he said he liked it. Then again, the Guardians didn't seem much like Pitch. Would they hurt him, too?

"Listen, mate, we ain't gonna hurt'cha if ya say ya don't like it. Don't worry." Bunny promised.

"I...I like it." Jack stuttered, staff held protectively at his side.

"Good!" North boomed. Jack flinched away and Tooth winced. "Then you would like to stay?" North asked.

Jack shrugged uncertainly. "Whatever you would like is what I should do."

"No, Jack. You should do what you want to do. What would you like? Do you want to live at the Pole with North?" Tooth asked gently. Jack seemed to shrink into himself. "I-I-I don't know."

He did want to, but he didn't know what North would say. Was he a bother? Would North hurt him? Did they want him or did they not want him? It was like the world had been turned upside down.

"That's okay." North promised. "Now, I'm going to go get some sleep. Jack, in the morning, would you like to go see Jamie and Sophie?"

Jack panicked again. He did want to go see Jamie and Sophie, but should he request it? Or was North testing him? Would they hurt him if he said yes? Would they hurt him if he said no? This was so weird. Somebody was letting him decide what he wanted to do?

"If you don't want to, we'll tell him for ya, mate." Bunny said. Jack took a deep breath, shoulders tensed as if waiting for a blow. Tooth winced, seeing the submissive posture and the obvious panic.

"If it d-doesn't interfere t-too much, w-would it be o-okay if I w-went?" Jack stammered quietly, shoulders tensed, anticipating the blow. When nothing came, he looked up slightly, just to see if they were getting a knife or something.

Four pairs of eyes, gold, green, blue, and purple, stared intently at him. He swallowed. Had he said something wrong? Would the Guardians hurt him now? What was happening? Were they sending him back to Pitch?

"Well, that's...um...good, then," Bunny said finally. "See ya tomorrow, mate. I'm going to get some rest." And with that, he and North stood up and left the table, leaving Jack alone with Sandy and Tooth.

 **Well, believe me, there will be a meeting of the Guardians to plan about Jack in the next few chapters. Anyways, do you think Jamie and Jack should have a snowball fight, or play with Sophie, or something like that? Or how about if one of the Guardians comes along? I take suggestions from reviews all the time, so if you have an idea, review and tell me! I probably will include it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, dear Emma the Guest: I am planning to show Jack's memories in the end ish, so you will get an idea of what happened to him, promise. Just...well, not in this part of the story. It's gonna be in the end. And Emma, after reading your second review about making strange noises, I reread my chapter and I made several strange noises as well.**

 **And I will make Jack go play with Jamie in the next chapter no worries.**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own de stuff**

Summary: Guardians get together to discuss Jack

Tooth was the first to speak up after Jack had gone to bed. "Guys, we need to talk."

They trooped to the globe room and sat around a table. "So, what do you all think of Jack, mates?" Bunny asked.

North heaved a sigh. "The poor boy does not know anymore who he is. He look at me like I will hurt him. He scared of the yetis and they try to make the friends with him, they do. He no accept." North's Russian accent became more pronounced when he was agitated, and this was one of those times.

"Same here. He is slightly creeped out by my mini fairies, except for Baby Tooth, but he doesn't seem too scared of me," Tooth stated. Her violet eyes were glassy with tears.

' _He does not seem too scared of me, although that may just be because you all are too loud and Tooth, you talk too much. I try to give him good dreams every night, though, so that may be another reason.'_ Sandy signed.

"Mates, I think he's been trained somehow, by Pitch. He's scared of loud noises, isn't he? So wouldn't it make sense if loud noises meant harsher punishments?" Bunny half-asked, half-stated. "And for the record, I think he's the most scared of me."

"But why you?" North asked.

"Well, North, mate, you may be bigger, but you are always so nice to him and laughing and such. I have gotten quite mad at him before he was captured and have threatened him. Tooth, you are very nice, but you and your tooth fairies are loud and very annoying. Sorry, mate. And Sandy is the least threatening." Bunny explained.

"So, list us all in order. Start with who he's the most scared of." Tooth requested.

"I say it's Bunny, me, Tooth, Sandy." North boomed.

"Me, North, Tooth, and then Sandy." Bunny said.

"Well, enough of this. Bunny, you said something about Jack being trained? What do you mean by that?" Tooth asked.

"Well, have you all ever heard of dog training?" Bunny asked.

 _'Yes. It sounds very cruel.'_ Sandy signed.

"Oh, it is," Bunny agreed. "A type of dog training is called conditioning. It's basically: If the dog does something you don't like, you spray it with a water bottle or punish it in some way and it doesn't do it again."

North nodded. "Makes sense,"

"And so that's what happened to Jack!" Tooth exclaimed. "Only I think the punishments were worse."

"Aye. Have ya seen his arms, chest, and back?" Bunny asked. "All scarred everywhere. Mates, I don't even see how even Pitch could have done that much to a defenseless spirit."

"Technically, he's not defenseless. He does have his staff." Tooth argued.

"This get us nowhere," North interjected. "We must think of way to help Jack!"

"Well," Bunny said thoughtfully. "Mates, I think the best we can do is explain to him that we don't care what he does, and not ignore him. He will be confused if we ignore him, but if we explain he will at least know we won't hurt him,"

"I just feel so sad every time he looks at me like he thinks I'll hurt him," Tooth said sadly. "He looks like one of those cornered animals you see when a hunter has tracked it down. Hopeless."

"I can feel it mate," Bunny said. "Guardian of Hope."

"Well, then, he have any hopes?" North asked.

"Well, he does hope we're not going to give him back to Pitch, although that is a slight hope. He has no hopes for not being hurt, though. Seems he expects to be a slave and to be somehow beaten." Bunny sighed.

"Oh, poor baby," Tooth whispered, eyes filling with tears.

"Well then we show him he no need to be afraid," North said, eyes sparkling. "We must be nice! Let him help us, spend time with him, get to know him! And also, we take him to visit Jamie tomorrow. Might help."

Sandy nodded. ' _Yes, I think Jack likes Jamie a lot.'_

"I think one of us should go with him, mate. Probably not me or North,though. He might get scared." Bunny suggested.

"Can Tooth go?" North asked.

"Why not Sandy?" Bunny asked.

"Because the elves blow up part of my workshop and I need Bunny's help. If Tooth there her mini fairies will distract him and he will want to paint them on his eggs for Easter. Sandy would be better help and not distract Bunny." North explained.

Bunny sighed. "Got me there, mate."

Tooth nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I'll go!"

"Good," North boomed, standing up. "Then we should start rebuilding workshop. I think Tooth should maybe go wake up Jack and talk to him for a bit so her minis don't distract Bunny."

Tooth cheered. "Yay! Hopefully he stops being scared of me, right?"

Everyone shrugged.

Bunny stood up and Sandy floated over to them. "Okay, let's go rebuild the workshop, mates." Bunny said. The three male Guardians walked off, leaving Tooth alone in the room.

Tooth zipped up the stairs and into Jack's room, which was freezing. She shivered and fluttered her wings to keep them warm.

Jack was asleep, staff still in hand, on a pile of snow. He was breathing heavily, twitching, and shivering. Definitely a nightmare.

"Jack," Tooth murmured, hand reaching out tentatively to shake him awake. "Jack. Jack, wake up. Jack? Ja-aack? Jack!"

Jack jerked awake when Tooth said his name firmly and tripped over himself in an attempt to get away. His bright blue eyes were wide with fear and filled with terror. Tooth took a deep breath.

"Jack, its' okay. I won't hurt you. We're going to Jamie's house tomorrow, okay? And I'm going to come with you, all right?" She tried to speak in a way that wouldn't scare him even more, eyes soothing, hands out as if calming and wild animal.

Jack slowly took a stpe towards her. Tooth nodded gently, coaxing. "That's good, come on now. It's going to be okay."

Jack walked hesitantly all the way up to her. Tooth reached out to take his hand, but he flinched away, eyes still alight with fear. Tooth tried not to show any emotion and nodded slowly.

"Hey, Jack,why don't you like loud noises?" She blurted out, then cursing herself for being so curious.

Jack froze (no pun intended) and his grip tightened on his staff. "I-I-" he stammered, before glancing at her through his white bangs as if asking for permission to answer.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Tooth reassured him. "Nobody's making you do anything. It's okay. Dont' be scared."

Jack looked down again. "I-I d-don't really w-want to answer. Is th-that okay?" He whispered.

"Sure it is, Sweet Tooth. So, are you ready for Jamie's house tomorrow morning?" Tooth asked cautiously. She didn't want to upset Jack any further. This was going to be tricky.

Jack nodded mutely, cursing himself for his stutter.

"Okay, well, um, how do you like the Pole?" she asked, desperate attempts at trying to draw the winter spirit failing epically.

Jack shrugged slightly. "Um, I-I like it."

"Good!" Tooth clapped. "So, are you going to be staying here permanently?"

Jack shook his head slowly. "I-I still have to deliver winter in p-places, and sometimes theyr'e t-too far from here for the Wind to get m-me there, s-so I have to sleep s-somewhere besides here."

"How do you deliver winter, exactly? Do you just decide which places need snow?" Tooth questioned. She found this genuinely interesting.

"N-no, I s-sort of have th-this instinct that g-guides me there, and it t-tells me where s-snow is needed." Jack stammered.

They chatted for a bit about their jobs, and Jacks' job was something Tooth found fascinating. Jack, on the other hand, found Tooth's job very hard work and personally thought that the Tooth Fairy was overworked.

Soon, Jack had warmed up to Tooth enough to be sitting on the bed next to her. The Tooth Fairy found the bed way too cold, but she still endured it. She had to, for Jack.

"Jack! Tooth! Time to go!" North's voice called from somewhere below them. Jack jumped, and Tooth placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. That's just North."

Jack was still stiff as a board, but he nodded slowly and stood up, opening the door and going back downstairs. Tooth followed. When she got out of the room she finally realized just how cold it was in there. In fact, her wings had been moving constantly, even when she was sitting on Jack's bed, just to stay warm.

North threw a portal, and Tooth, Jack, and some mini fairies flew through into the town of Burgess.

 **The end. Tooth and Jack bonding happiness. Should I make this fairyfrost? It's up to you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, Sheepgirl3, but I have decided not to make this fairyfrost. I am sorry. Maybe I can write a different fairyfrost story, but now I realize that I see Tooth and Jack as a mother-son for this story because Jack needs a mom. Anyways, enough of this rambling. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: No. WHY?!**

Summary: (I will start doing summaries now) Jack goes to play with Jamie and Sophie and gains a new believer!

"Jack!" Jamie shouted, running down the steps to greet the winter spirit. Jack let a small smile grace his lips and said quietly, "Hi."

"Jackie!" Sophie said, toddling down the steps and tripping on the last one. "Ow."

Jack let out a small laugh and instantly stiffened, the laugh cutting off abruptly.

Tooth flew forwards and helped Sophie up. Sophie smiled and reached for Tooth's feathers. "Pretty."

"Hey Jack! Think fast!" Jamie yelled, throwing a snowball at Jack. Jack leaped up into the air, swung his staff, and a ball of densely compressed snow went flying at Jamie. It hit him in the face and Jamie laughed, leaning down to make another snowball to throw at Jack.

Jack expertly dodged the two snowballs Jamie threw and suddenly smiled, swinging his staff. One ball shot out of the air and hit Jamie and the other flew backwards and hit Tooth.

As soon as Jack heard Tooth's exasperated sigh, he froze. Jamie hit him with another snowball and Jack plummeted from the sky, his control over the Wind slacking when the freezing snow hit him.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, running over to where the winter spirit was standing, stiff as a board.

"Jack?" Tooth asked, zipping over to where Jack was. As soon as Jack saw the flash of bright plumage out of the corner of his eyes, he stumbled away from Tooth, tripping over his staff, which he had dropped, and landing on his hands.

"Jackie?" Sophie tripped over to where he was sitting. "Jackie, come play!"

Jack swallowed, blue eyes flicking upwards to Sophie's bright green ones, which were young and playful. He immeidately knew that Sophie wouldn't hurt him and the fun returned. He stood up, brushing himself off, grabbed his staff, picked Sophie up, and shot into the air, yelling at Jamie, "Cant' catch me!"

Jamie laughed and made another snowball, throwing it up towards Jack, who easily dodged and spun Sophie around in the air. She giggled and batted at the snowflakes. "Pretty."

Jack smiled and threw her up in the air. She laughed as he caught her again.

Tooth smushed a snowball together and flew up to where Jack was, trying to stuff it down his hoodie. She did not succeed, as Jack turned around and nailed her in the face with a snowball.

"Sophie!" a female voice cried. "Jamie, why is Sophie up there?"

"Mom?" Jamie asked. "Uh, she's flying."

"I know that, how is she flying?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Jack Frost is carrying her!" Jamie replied honestly. Mrs. Bennett looked up at Sophie, and, by extent, Jack. Her face was at first in an expression of disbelief, but soon it morphed into surprise.

"Young man! What are you doing? Set her down now!" she demanded. Tooth zipped over to her and began protesting, but Mrs. Bennett apparently didnt' see her and glared at Jack.

Jack flinched back and gently set Sophie down. Sophie pouted. "Jackie!"

Mrs. Bennett advanced. "How dare you do that to her! You could've dropped her!"

Jack flinched back and took an unconscious step back, head bowed in submission.

"Mom! Stop!" Jamie yelled. Jack swallowed and pressed himself against a tree.

"Why?" Mrs. Bennett demanded. "He just put Sophie in danger!"

"No he didn't!" Jamie shouted. "He's perfectly capable of staying in the air! And even if he dropped her, he was only a few feet up! She wouldn't have even gotten hurt! She trips over the stairs all the time, but do you yell at her for tripping over stairs? No! So why are you yelling at Jack for something Sophie wanted?"

Mrs. Bennett's gaze flicked back to Jack, and suddenly it hit her. The bowed head, flinching, immediate reaction to her yelling and glaring, it all pointed to one thing. Child abuse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to come inside?" she asked.

Jack's gaze flicked upwards slightly and he shrugged slightly. "Whatever you would like." he whispered.

Tooth flew up to him. "Jack, she's just asking something. Do you want to go in?"

Mrs. Bennett's expression changed again as she saw the Tooth Fairy. "Is that-is that the Tooth Fairy?"

Tooth gave a small wave. "Nice to met you, Mrs. Bennett. And just to let you know, if you ever hurt Jack in any way, you will be sorry."

Jamie nodded. "She means it, Mom. She has thousand of, like, little mini fairies, and they are very protective and they follow orders very well."

Mrs. Bennett nodded. "Well, would you all like to come in for hot chocolate?"

Everyone except for Jack and Mrs. Bennett nodded. Mrs. Bennett opened the door and everyone filed in. Jamie immediately grabbed a cup, took a few marshmallows from a bag on the table, and dropped them in, taking a sip.

Tooth did the same and offered it to Jack, who shoook his head. "I-I don't think I c-can drink that."

Mrs. Bennett made an 'oh' sound and gave a cup to Sophie. Sophie giggled when she saw the white marshmallows on the brown surface. "White!"

"Hey, you know what, Jack? Wanna come upstairs and play Monopoly?" Jamie offered. Sophie pouted. "Candy!"

"And Candyland." Jamie added, with a sigh. Sophie grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him with her and Jamie upstairs, leaving the Tooth Fairy and Mrs. Bennett alone.

"I meant what I said earlier, you know," Tooth said. "I will not hesitate to take revenge if you hurt him."

"Don't worry, I won't," Mrs. Bennett reassured. "Has he...has he been abused? All the signs are there...so I thought...but if he wasn't, please forgive me."

Tooth nodded. "He was. Were you aware that Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman, attacked Burgess? Jamie was actually a great help in fending Pitch off. You should be quite proud of him. He has learned to face his fears."

"Well, there was that night when there was a power outage," Mrs. Bennett said. "Is that when it happened?"

Tooth nodded again. "Yes. And before Jack was chosen to become a Guardian, he was...well, he was enslaved by Pitch. We are trying our hardest to get him to understand that we won't hurt him, although he is very fragile right now."

"I can see that," Mrs. Bennett stated. "He kept on flinching away from me as though he thought I would hurt him for flying with Sophie, although I was just panicking. I was afraid she was going to fall."

"Yes. We are hoping to get him to open up a bit, but we do need some ideas, and as you are a mother, would you offer some? We don't really know how to get him to trust us, Mrs. Bennett," Tooth said.

"Well, I think that you all should try to get to know him a little better, you know, offer to take him somewhere, or maybe include him in whatever you all do. Don't push him, though, as that will make him suspicious. And please, call me Cecilia." Mrs. Bennett said.

"You know what, those are great suggestions. Would you mind if I left to go back to the Pole and tell North and Sandy and Bunny?" Tooth asked. "Cecilia." She added.

Mrs. Bennett shook her head. "Go ahead. I'll go check up on Jamie and Sophie. And Jack." She added as an afterthought.

Tooth gave her a grateful smile and zipped out the window.

Meanwhile, Jack, Jamie and Sophie had started with Candyland, because it was shorter, and they pretended Sophie won even though she wasn't quite sure how to play. She just like the game for its bright colors.

They were starting on Monopoly. Jamie was starting, and as he rolled the dice, Mrs. Bennett came in. "Jamie!"

Jack took an unconscious scoot back, head immediately bowing. Mrs. Bennett bit her lip. "Hello, Jack."

Jack didn't respond.

"Um, Mom?" Jamie said. His brown eyes were sending a message: Please go. I'm trying to get him to talk.

Mrs. Bennett forced a smile and said, "Um, I should probably get lunch going." She left the room. She hadn't realized earlier how much Jack seemed to fear them. Tooth was probably going to have a job on her hands.

"So, Jack," Jamie said, handing Jack the dice. "Uh, how was the Pole?"

"Good," Jack said softly.

"Did North make something that can explode?" Jamie asked excitedly. Jack let a ghost of a smile flit across his face before shaking his head. "No, he thought those kinds of toys were too dangerous for children."

Jamie laughed, "Well, he would. Hey, Easter this year was kind of a dump. What happened?"

Jack stiffened. "Pitch attacked," he whispered, staring at his hands.

Jamie studied Jack. "Hey, listen, nobody blames you for anything, okay? I'm sure that this year, Easter will be awesome, and it will all be because you had some cool idea. Don't worry. None of them are going to hurt you, and me and Sophie and Mom won't either."

Jack smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"So, uh, how long were you alive before you became a Guardian?" Jamie questioned. Jack swallowed. "Three hundred years."

"Wow, your'e old." Jamie said. "When you were alive, did people wear, like, those really big skirts with the giant petticoats and the collared shirts with all the frills and the tuxedo suits and stuff?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. It was considered fashionable."

Jame stifled a laugh. "I can't imagine you in a tuxedo thing."

Jack smirked. "I never wore one. I just wore regular stuff, you know, not the giant frilly things they called shirts."

Sophie interrupted by pulling on Jack's sleeve. "Jackie, play! Play!"

Jack smiled and rolled the dice, landing on a five. He moved his piece five squares and gave the dice to Sophie. "Okay, all yours."

They played for a while in comfortable silence, before Sophie went bankrupt. They continued playing anyways, as they didn't mind if Sophie kept on playing.

Finally, Jack went bankrupt and Jamie laughed victoriously. "Haha! I am the Monopoly Champion!"

He did a little dance around the room and Sophie laughed, jumping up and down. "Jackie! Dance!"

Jack smiled and ruffled her hair. "Not today, Soph."

Sophie pouted and Jamie laughed. "Aw, come on, please?" Jamie pleaded.

Jack shook his head. "No thanks."

Jamie was about to pull Jack up and make him dance, but a portal appeared in the middle of the room. "Jack, we need you," North said, appearing through the portal. "The elves somehow set Bunny's Warren on fire."

Jack winced. "Coming," he said. North jumped back through the portal. "Next time, Jamie?"

Jamie sighed. "Okay."

"Bunny, hop hop hop!" Sophie giggled, jumping around. Jack affectionately ruffled her hair and leaped through the portal.

Jack appeared in Bunny's Warren just as the flames encircled him.

 **The end! I didn't know how to end it, so here it is. Lameness. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I just realized I haven't updated this for a while. :p. Sorry. You all have Sheepgirl3 to thank for this chapter, as she reviewed on on of my other stories and reminded me about this one.**

 **Let us all take a moment to say "Thank you, Sheepgirl3!"**

 **Okay, here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Nuuuuuu...okay let's get on with it.**

Jack panicked and swung his staff at the flames, successfully freezing the wall closest to him. He leaped into the air, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and scanned the Warren from above, looking for the Guardians.

Bunny was frantically dumping buckets of water on a particularly hot bonfire near the tunnel to Asia. Tooth was directing her mini fairies, who all had tiny buckets of water in their hand, to douse a wall of fire surrounding Sandy, who was using his sand to stamp out some of the flames.

North was smashing open portals and directing yetis through. Each yeti had handfuls of snow from the North Pole, and as soon as one yeti threw their snow, they jumped back through another portal to get more.

A flame brushed at Jack's bare foot and he yelped, plummeting from the air. Oh Jesus no, not fire. He hated fire.

He scrambled over a mossy rock, groping for his staff, and when the cool wood finally touched his hand, another burst of flame snaked along his arm. Jack gasped and pulled the staff closer to him. Oh no no nonononononononnnonono.

More flames formed a circle around him, rising higher and higher into the sky. Jack whimpered as a spark landed on his left hand and brushed it off, ignoring the tiny sparks of pain shooting up his arms.

And then suddenly, the fire was roaring right in front of him and it was enveloping him and he was screaming because of the pain and there was acid eating away at him nonononononnnononononooonono.

Jack screamed, flaming pain racing up and down his body as the flames enveloped him, warmth soaking into him and burning him.

And suddenly it all stopped, cool numbness embracing him as he felt the wave of power issue from his staff. Jack staggered to his feet, using his staff to support himself, and, breathing heavily, iced his wounds, letting the thin layer of frost climb up his body until every patch of burned skin was numb and cold.

"Jack?" Tooth's voice echoed through the many tunnels of the Warren. "Jack, was that you?"

"Tooth," Jack mumbled, sliding down one of Bunny's giant sentinel eggs. "M' over here."

"Jack!" Bunny yelled, sprinting through one of the burned tunnels. "Jack where the hell are you?"

Jack struggled back to his feet, leaning heavily on his staff. "Bunny?" He called out weakly.

Jack heard the buzzing of wings and the pound of paws on the ground before Bunny and Tooth collided in front of Jack. To his surprise, they didn't ignore him and start arguing, or maybe beat him for not coming sooner and leave him there. They knelt down next to him and Tooth placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack automatically flinched away, trembling.

"It's okay, Jack," Tooth soothed. "It's alright. Here, North is opening a portal for us back at the main entrance. We're going to go back to the Pole. Come on, Jack."

Jack shrunk back against the sentinel egg (shrunk? shrinks? I dunno) and lowered his head in obvious submission. Tooth felt her anger flare up in her as she imagined punching Pitch's tooth out and ripping him to shreds. Very satisfying.

"Jack," Bunny interjected. "You are coming with us, like it or not."

Tooth glared at Bunny, mouthing, ' _Way to go genius. Now he's scared of us.'_

Bunny gave her an apologetic glance and pulled Jack to his feet. Jack kept his head bowed and allowed Bunny to take him to the portal.

North ushered Jack through the portal, making sure all of his yetis, Tooth and her minis, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack got through before stepping through himself and closing the portal off.

 **Cupcakes! Donuts! Linebreak!**

"Alright Bunny, how did fire start?" North demanded, sitting down at the head of the table in the globe room. "I know fires don't just - poof! - start like that." He made a wild poofing gesture with his hands and gave Bunny a questioning glance.

Bunny shrugged. "I don't know, mate. One minute I was making sure the dye river wasn't clogged and the next there's a giant fire in front of the Asia tunnel, eggs are panicking and running around everywhere, and there's smoke everywhere."

"Well, I know one person who it couldn't have been," Tooth said. "Jack."

Jack glanced up fearfully at the mention of his name and cast his blue eyes back down when Tooth's lilac ones met his.

"Don't worry Jack," North reassured. "We're not gonna hurt you."

Sandy nodded vigorously and made a flickering picture of a snowflake extinguishing a giant fire.

And then North and Bunny launched into a giant argument about how to fix the Warren and how the fire must have started and suspects who could've started it and Bunny's responsibility and which flavor of ice cream was better. Jack could barely even remember tasting ice cream once as a spirit.

"I say peppermint!" North said, pounding the table with his fists. Jack flinched away and kept his eyes downcast.

"No! The best flavor is chocolate!" Bunny protested, banging his paw on the table as well.

"Both of you are wrong!" Tooth declared passionately. "Ice cream simply does not have a best flavor! Ice cream is an endangerment to the health of children's teeth!"

Sandy made a picture of cookies an cream and then an ice cream cone.

"Sandy, you like cookies and cream?" Bunny asked in surprise. "I would've thought you don't like ice cream!"

Sandy shrugged.

"All of you are wrong!" Tooth said, hands on her hips. "Ice cream makes people fat and gives them-" she shuddered. "- cavities."

Everyone mock-gasped except for Jack, who was beginning to think that the Guardians were trying to get themselves mad so they were warmed up to beat him for not arriving sooner and for having to be burnt before using his powers.

While the others were in a heated discussion about whether ice cream was good for kids or not, Jack crept away, staff in hand, back to his room so he could mentally beat himself up for being a failure and not coming sooner and being wrapped up in Jamie and Sophie.

Back in the globe room, Sandy was just listening to the debate before he realized that Jack's chair was empty. He immediately began to panic. What if Jack had flown off?

Sandy decided to check Jack's room first. He knew that North had prepared a room for the youngest Guardian to stay in, of course.

He flew off down the hall, feeling each doorknob. He knew, obviously, that whichever room was Jack's would have a freezing-cold knob because hello? Winter spirit?

Finally Sandy found a door with a freezing doorknob and opened it, being sure to make some noise because he knew that Jack would definitely panic if he just turned around and found Sandy there.

Jack was sitting on the edge of a bed, turned away from the door. Sandy could hear faint whimpers of pain and had no idea whose they were before realizing that they had to be coming from Jack.

Sandy floated over to the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack jerked away, eyes wide, hoodie sleeve rolled up to expose an angry red burn marking his pale skin.

' _Jack?'_ Sandy spelled out above his hand in sand. ' _What happened?'_

And then he mentally facepalmed. Of course it was the fire. What else could it have been, pink fluffy unicorns eating donuts and somehow burning Jack?

"I'm fine," Jack muttered. "S'all good."

' _You're hurt,"_ Sandy signed. ' _Should I go get North?'_

"Why-why do you care?" Jack asked quietly. "I was too late and Bunny's Warren got burned. I should've been there sooner. It's all my fault. Everything is my fault."

' _No,'_ Sandy signed. ' _I was late too. I only got there just before you.'_

"But I could've stopped it if I was there sooner!" Jack exclaimed.

' _Well, I could've too,'_ Sandy signed. ' _Look, don't blame yourself. You saved us all. You're worth a lot.'_

Jack looked up. "Really?"

Sandy nodded.

A small smile appeared on Jack's face and he whispered, "Thank you."

 **The end! Okay, now I have to go. Sorrry guys :p. Let's see if we can get to 25 reviews! Come on guys! Let's do this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Welcome to chapter...I have lost count, actually...of We'll Fix You No Matter...okay, enough of this. I should've made the title shorter. Anywho, let's get started!**

 **Well guys, I said last chapter 'Lets' get to 25 reviews' and it was implied that then I shall update. And now we are at 27...and I haven't updated for a while. But I can explain! I was working on another story of mine because these chapters just wouldn't. Be. Written. Most annoying thing ever. I would have, like, 2000 words, look over my work, sake my head because it was so stupid, and delete the whole thing and restart. So...insanity ensued. And now I have this pile of crap to offer you. *sigh*. I just thought a crappy chapter would be better than no chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I have 27 reviews but not ROTG. Sigh.**

' _Now, we should get those burns checked out,'_ Sandy signed, leaning in to take a closer look at the angry red burn mark in Jack's pale skin. It was starting to blister. Was that good sign? Sandy had no idea.

Jack shook his head. "N-no, I'm fine. It'll be f-fine."

Sandy shook his head firmly and crossed his arms. ' _I'll get North,'_

Despite Jack's best begging and pelading efforts, including puppy dog eyes and offering to hand his staff over(Sandy winced at that), Sandy stayed firm. ' _I am going to get North and I don't care if you puppy dog eye me I will not let you off the hook.'_

Jack sighed, seeing he couldn't somehow change Sandy's mind. "Okay then," he reluctantly agreed. "Just...not the yetis, please?"

Sandy grinned. ' _The yetis are the only ones who actually know how to handle burns. All North knows is how to make toys to make the kid feeel better, which probably won't do much for you. So if you want medical treatment at the Pole, you've only got the yetis and yourself.'_

"Then I'll take myself!" Jack said immediately. "I-I mean, if that's okay," he added, lowering his eyes. **This is random, but when I was typing added it became assed.**

Sandy shook his head firmly. ' _No, I meant me, Tooth, North, and Bunny have either the yetis or ourselves. You have to get yourself checked by the yetis. I don't want you getting infected or anything weird like that. Could you get infected by a burn?'_

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Pitch tried, once. I was sick for days. But of course, it was all in the name of science. I think," He added the last part rather hurriedly as pictures of bloody murder began flickering in the sand above Sandy's head. "Don't worry, I'm fine now."

Puffs of sand blew out of Sandy's ears as stuttering images of knives and blood and Pitch floated above his head. Jack's eyes widened slightly with fear at the sight of bloody knives (even if they were made out of sand) and he scooted back against the wall.

' _I'm not mad at you,'_ Sandy reassured. ' _I'm mad at Pitch. I swear, when I get my hands on him-'_ The sentence was cut off by some gruesome-looking pictures featuring Pitch, knives, blood, whips, Sandy, and several other torture weapons.

Jack's eyes completely widened and he lowered his head automatically. Seeing his master's face, knives, and blood all in the same place wasn't exactly the greatest experience he had ever had.

 _'So, since we know you can be infected by burns, I'm going to get North. You stay right here. Actually, I'll get Bunny to keep an eye on you. Don't worry, he won't hurt you,"_ Sandy signed, adding the last part after Jack pressed himself further against the wall at the mention of Bunny's name.

A tendril of golden sand snaked off into the Pole while Sandy himself floated off to, presumably, find North. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and poked his burn gently, wincing as he made contact with the red, raw skin. Ouch. Stupid fire.

Jack iced the burn over, watching as the thin layer of sparkling white-blue frost coated the top layer of the burn, which was starting to blister. He then rolled up his pants and inspected another burn on the inside of his knee. That one was probably the worst of all. It hurt every time her bent his right knee at all. So basically, every time he walked.

Jack frosted that burn over too, poking at it a little bit before moving on to the next one, one on his left palm. He was midway through icing it over when a tunnel appeared in the floor and Bunnyhopped out.

Jack yelped and instinctively reached for his staff, gripping the cool wood in his unburied hand. Bunny held his hands up. "Whoa, there, mate! Sandy sent me to watch ya. Wasn't comin here to hurtcha, mate."

Jack cursed in his head and pushed the staff towards Bunny. Bunny looked at him like he was crazy. "No, no, you keep it. Just...uh, please don't attack me." **And please don't kill me because Bunny's accent sounds wrong. I have lost my gift with this accents. Sob. Sorry.**

Jack blinked. "I...I can have it?" he whispered, his voice nearly unaudible. Bunny's ears twitched slightly. "You need to talk louder, mate. Even I can barely hear you."

Jack flinched. "S-sorry."

Bunny nodded slightly. "Hey, you okay, mate?"

Jack shrugged uncertainly. Normally, when he was with Pitch, this sort of question didn't happen often, and when it did, it was Pitch after he had unleashed a Nightmare on his or something. Or did one of his numerous 'science' experiments that Jack expected was merely fun, creative ways to torture Jack Frost.

"You know," Bunny said quietly. "If you need someone to talk to, I am here. If you want..."

Jack smiled slightly. "Then c-can I tell you something?" Hmm. Apparently his stutter was improving. Good job?

Bunny nodded, not wanting to push too hard.

"Well, when I was a mortal, I remember my sister always loved to laugh at whatever I did, even if it was falling out of a tree. That time was painful," Jack and Bunny laughed, both visualizing the event. "Anyways, there was this time when I stole all of the Easter eggs in town and hid them all in the cow manure."

Bunny pretended to look offended. "My precious eggs, in cow manure? You got to be kidding me."

Jack lowered his head as if he expected a scolding or maybe a beating. 'I-I'm s-sorry." Well. How ironic. And just when he thought that stupid stutter might be 'improving'.

"Oh, no, I'm not mad. Did anyone get the eggs afterward?" Bunny asked, letting himself smile when Jack looked back up with a twinkle in his eyes that nobody really saw anymore.

"Yes. Nobody went in to get the eggs. I fished them out with a fishing hook. Your eggs have his tiny loop st the top. I suspect they' from the flowers. Anyways, the eggs looked fine after we washed them. And they tasted even better then before!" Jack said.

Bunny gagged. "Eggs smothered in cow manure and paint and then fished out with some rusty fishing hook? And then washed in God-knows-how-filthy water, and then cooked in a god-knows-how-dirty pan. And then eaten? I know y'all must have liked it, but I certainly wouldn't."

Jack shrugged. "There wasn't much food coming into the market and business was slowing. We didn't have enough to eat most of the time. I mean, we didn't starve, but we weren't exactly full either. You know what I mean? Well, hopefully you do."

Bunny grinned. "I know whatcha mean, mate. I've seen plenty of humans starve like that before, always askin for more but not really needin it that much."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I guess..." he trailed off, shoulders already tensing for the blow he was sure would come for speaking out of turn.

"Hey, you okay, mate?" Bunny asked. "Ya seem kind of...off today."

Jack blinked. "I-I-I guess?" It came out sounding like a question.

"You sure?" Bunny pried.

Jack gave a tiny smile. "Yeah. I'm sure."

 ***yawn* The End. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but this chapter should be at least a thousand words. Hopefully. I had a marathon of FF(searching up every Maximum Ride fic and reading them all in preparation for the actual series) and then I had this to write. This took me like two hours, don't ask me why. well I should get to bed now. Bye! And I do have school tomorrow, and it's almost one in the morning, and I Have to wake up at six thirty...oh well. Review!**


	7. Author note, but please read

**Okay, guys, one quick note: I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY. NUH-UH. NO WAY. JUST NO. But I do need ideas, a plot line, you know. I don't want to give you all a filler. I've never liked fillers, and I've never been great at writing them. So you guys, just please review, give me a few ideas that I can use. You know, if you have an account, I can maybe set up a partnership with you? I dunno, I just need some help here. I promise, I no quitsies. But I need a little bit of help here...THROW ME THE DONUT! The red and white one!**

 **Wow, that sounded a lot less completely insane in my head. Well, with genius comes insanity, and with insanity comes a lot of people staring at you. Whatever. Hey, also, a quick poll: Did anyone watch both Storks and Moana and likes Storks better? I know I sure did. So please review and gimme ideas and cookies and bacon and cupcakes and the answer to that poll...okay, you don't have to give me the bacon and cupcakes. But here, have some cookies: (::)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated this story in forever. I'm sorry. I really am. But...well...I don't quite know how to say it, but I'll try. I've fallen out of love with RotG.**

 **So...I'm putting the story up for adoption. If you want it, take it. PM with a request and a little sample of your writing, maybe an outline. I don't know. But I do know that it's not first come first serve. I'm going to judge the writing, because, well, even if I don't want to continue the story, I want someone good to have it. Someone who deserves it and can continue it in a good way.**

 **So, PM me if you want the story. I'm not writing anymore chapters.**

 **I'm truly sorry, really, really sorry. It still sounds insincere, but...well, I can't do everything through a screen. I'm sorry, I am, but I don't think I should force myself to come up with a story. I write upon my whims, when I have inspiration and that drive to continue. Right now, it's just...not there.**

 **Maybe if inspiration strikes, I'll post a small chapter or something. But for now, don't expect any updates. I'm sorry. I'm sorrily sorry.**

 **Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This story's been adopted by ShadowtheHedgehog, so go visit them to keep reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys!**

 **Here is the link to ShadowtheHedgehogGirl113's profile (I got her name wrong)**

u/6668710/


End file.
